Spring Break
by A Love Poet at Heart
Summary: Mark and Roger go to Roger's family's lake house. they have not meet any other RENT characters. Also not slash fic.


Spring Break

I sadly do not own RENT only a huge love for Mark Cohen.

"2:31 est. March 26, 2011, first day of spring break." Mark Cohen said into his camera. Mark has short light blonde spiked hair, blue eyes with thin black glasses, and pale white skin. He is the geek of the school; you will never see him without his blue and white scarf and silver camera.

"No, first day of the best spring break, ever" corrected Roger Davis. Roger is Mark's best friend. Roger has long dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a light tan. Roger is super popular at Scarsdale High School.

"Come on, Mark. Put your camera away, we are going to be late." Mark and Roger are going to go to Roger's family's lake house in Rhode Island for spring break.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

"Do you have your bag?"

"No, I'm going without any clothes; of course I have my bag." Mark said.

"Honey does you and Marky have everything?" Roger's mom asked from her car.

"You have everything, Mark?"

Mark checked in his bag, "yup."

"Yes, mom, we both have everything."

"Then climb in you two." Roger's mom said happily. It was a short ride to the Scarsdale International Airport, where Mark, Roger, Roger's mom, dad, and little sister Rebecca boarded a plane to Rhode Island. Thankfully the flight to the lake house was short and everyone slept through the whole flight.

When they landed everyone was awake and ready to go to the lake house. But after the 3 hour car ride everyone was very board and wanted to do anything but sit and listen to the only radio station their rental car could get, the Spanish station.

"Land" Mark yelled hugging the ground. Mark got carsick very quickly and the road to the lake house wasn't the smoothest.

"Ok, Mr. Drama queen." Roger eventually said after laughing his head off. Roger, then grabbed Mark's scarf pulled the scarf off of the albino boy's neck and started to run around Mark like a chicken with his head cut off.

"Do you guys want to go swimming or unpack first?" Roger's mom asked, ignoring her son's actions

"I would rather get my scarf back, Mrs. Davis." Mark answered.

"Rogy, give Mark his scarf back, please." She told her son.

"Yes, Rogy give Mark his scarf back." Mark mimicked his best friend's mom.

"When you catch me," Roger taunted Mark, but Roger didn't know that his friend was about to crack.

"Give me my scarf!" Mark screamed, tackled, wrestled, and eventually got his scarf back. Then dusted himself and his scarf off and put his scarf safely back on his neck around his neck. "I think I would like to unpack, first." Mark answered Mrs. Davis' question and grabbed his medium sized duffel bag and small satchel and then asked "could you show me to the room I will be staying in, please?"

"Sure, I'll show you to the guest room, Mark." Mr. Davis answered a bit too fast and showed Mark the guest room.

The two friends made up after a long swim. At dinner Mr. Davis jokingly said "7 long more days, I hope you two won't kill each other before we get back home."

"Ha ha ha, Mr. Davis." Mark laughed sarcastically. The next 2 days were fun and Roger didn't go near Mark's stuff, but by the third day Roger took Mark's scarf and hid the scarf up high in a tree. For the next 10 hours Mark didn't rest until he found his precious scarf. Thankfully Roger blamed his little sister and Rebecca lied to cover up her big brothers tracks.

On the fourth day, Roger now figured it would he funny to take Mark's scarf and camera in hide them in a box and lock the box up and throw the key in the lake, but keep a spare key in his underwear drawer. For the next 3 days Mark barely slept and all he did was try to find the key the lock on the box. Thankfully on the last day Roger "found" the spare key and saved Mark from years of therapy.

When it was time for the flight back to Scarsdale everyone even Mark wanted to go back to real life. Then everyone climbed back into the Davis' infamous only able to get a Spanish radio station rental car.

After what was like a 12 hour drive, that was only 3 hours long they finally got to the airport. A short flight later they got to the Scarsdale International Airport. "Good-bye, Mark." All the Davis said together, Mark waved good-bye to his best friend.

The End

Please review!


End file.
